


watching hour

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, rnrbfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Meouch is having a late night smoke break, and Phobos joins him.





	

It just got darker.

Meouch was surprised for a moment, then his brain started rushing through why the porch light would suddenly go off. Could be burnt out, Havve could’ve plugged in and blown a fuse, maybe a line broke and the whole neighborhood was down-

But he heard the screen door rattle before he saw it was Phobos. He just watched, bringing his cigarette to his mouth, as Phobos tried to negotiate carrying two beer bottles while opening a door. Yeah, he considered walking over and opening it for him, but just as he was about to take a step, Phobos got it and sauntered out. 

When they first met, Phobos’ eyes really freaked out Meouch; never really being able to know exactly  _ where _ he was looking made him hard to read, and it was just… rare, the whole no pupil and iris thing. He got used to it, still looking around his eyes for his skin wrinkling in the beginnings of a smile, adapting how he watched things for just one person, but used to it nonetheless. 

Phobos was holding out a beer to Meouch, eyebrows raised just a bit, a soft patient smile. Meouch took the offering, holding his smoke with just his lips as he dug in his pockets much faster than Phobos could reach to his back one, getting his lighter. He was a bit of a show off, proud of his silly little party trick, but he had a willing audience. As much as Phobos seemed to love the semi-diy act of opening a beer bottle with a lighter, he still opened his with the proper tool. Shoving the opener back in his pocket and manipulated a saggy and comfy patio chair closer to Meouch before sitting in it. He did a lazy ‘cheers’, raising his bottle and tilting it towards Meouch before taking a swig. He settled in, staring up at the sky. Meouch followed suit, swapping what was going to his mouth and looking up. 

They both let the silence settle in, the noises of the neighborhood cushioning their own noise, their own thoughts. This was just how they were- or, more accurately, how Phobos was. It felt rude for Meouch to talk at someone who couldn’t respond the same way, so he kept glancing over to him, in case he had something to communicate. 

He didn’t pull his gaze away from the sky. His hand was hovering midair, he started the motions to take another drink but got distracted by something in the stars. Meouch followed his gaze up but, of course, couldn’t find what Phobos was staring at. He ground out his smoke against his bottle, and held it in the same hand, out and unlit for later. He could only stay quiet for about half a minute- he was chatty.

“It’s a good night for this,” Meouch said softly, watching Phobos from the corner of his eye. He saw the motion of Phobo’s head turning, just a bit, just a curious little twitch. “Stargazing. There’s no clouds, it’s not too humid,” he shrugged, cocky smirk coming across his face. “You had good timing.”

A nod, and he looked back up to the sky and finally took that sip he paused. He curled up on the chair, bringing his legs up and tucking his feet under himself. Again, Meouch tried to follow his gaze up, tried to pick out what part of the sky his companion was looking at, what Phobos would find the most interesting part. Again, he couldn’t find that part. And, he still couldn’t stand the quiet.

So he sidestepped over and crouched down next to Phobos, who didn’t move an inch.

“Where ya lookin’, bud?” Phobos passed his bottle from one hand to the other, and scooted down in his seat, getting his head on the exact same level as Meouch’s. He brought his now empty hand up between their faces where they could both see, and slowly extended his arm, drawing a line from there on Earth to the point in the universe he was fixated on. 

It was this little cluster of three, maybe four stars in their own little bubble of darkness. It was so obvious then, even when Meouch let his eyes wander away for a second, he focused right back on it. It was clearly  _ there _ .

“Looks like a donut,” Meouch muttered. He was still in awe of this perfect little piece of sky, that he didn’t quite register what he said. 

He certainly noticed Phobos laughing- not like a human laugh, not like Meouch would do- these sharp exhales, like controlled hiccups. He brought his arm back close to his body, covered his mouth, sat back up and away. Meouch stayed where he was, lips pressed together, curling up in an embarrassed smile, his eyes wide and pupils small. 

Phobos made this sound, almost like clicking his tongue but softer, made further back against the roof of his mouth. Meouch didn’t know if it was from Phobos’ first language, something he made up along the way, a nervous tic or what, but he knew what it meant, he heard it enough. It was this catch-all, for repeating whatever was just said without actually saying it. 

“It- it does!” Meouch exclaimed, leaning back and sitting on the ground. He gestured up at the sky in the general direction of the space donut. “Like, a reverse donut, and the stars are the hole.” Phobos nodded along, leaning towards Meouch in case they needed to see the same thing again, and raised his drink to his lips, just holding it there. 

Meouch was content with his case and settled where he was. He took another swig and let the silence fall over him.

**Author's Note:**

> even when i dont write about phobos i still write about phobos.


End file.
